


The Freshest

by Antisocial_Butterflies



Series: 100 One Word Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Jokes by the Author, Crack, Derek Hale Is Flirty, Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this in thirty minutes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, kind of, unintentional innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial_Butterflies/pseuds/Antisocial_Butterflies
Summary: Stiles takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself to deal with the next customer. When he takes his position back at the register, he opens with the generic barista greeting Lydia made them all memorize, “Welcome to the Beacon Bean, we have a special coffee for the fall season made with fresh pumpkin sea-” and stops when he looks up to see the most beautiful human being on the entire planet. And his boss is Lydia Martin, so that’s saying something.





	The Freshest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2/100: Treat

Stiles hates his job. He hates going in at six o’clock to deal with uptight business men and women who just  _ need _ their coffee ASAP or they’ll die. He hates bitchy teenagers who need their fix of fat-free grande mocha before school and who gossip about their supposed “friends”.  He hates the soccer moms who come in with their dozen kids who all need their mother’s attention at the same time. 

People suck in the morning, is what he’s getting at.

Usually, Stiles is pretty tolerant and patient with people. But at six in the morning when he had to stay up until three a.m. to finish a term paper the night before, he tends to be a little less patient.

Like now, in the last ten minutes of his shift, when a man in a tailored suit is snapping his fingers at him while talking into a Bluetooth, even though he only just gave Stiles his coffee order thirty seconds ago. 

Stiles clenches his jaw and holds back a sneer as he finishes the man’s drink. He holds it out and has to restrain himself when the cup is snatched from his hand and the guy leaves without giving a tip. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself to deal with the next customer. When he takes his position back at the register, he opens with the generic barista greeting Lydia made them all memorize, “Welcome to the Beacon Bean, we have a special coffee for the fall season made with fresh pumpkin sea-” and stops when he looks up to see the most beautiful human being on the entire planet. And his boss is  _ Lydia Martin _ , so that’s saying something.

The man raises one perfect eyebrow with an amused look on his face, “Fresh, huh?”

Stiles continues to stare, “The freshest,” he replies stupidly.

“Hmm,” he hums, making Stiles think wildly inappropriate thoughts. The man continues while taking out his wallet, “Then I guess I’ll have to taste the special.”

Stiles gulps at the use of the word ‘taste’ and uses his willpower to look away from the guy’s lips, which he imagines feel like rose petals. He quickly banishes that thought from his mind and punches the order into the register and taking the money offered, “Can I get a name for the order?”

“Derek.”

Stiles nods and turns to make the drink, all while thinking that the name  _ Derek _ suits this guy. He’s wearing a fitted leather jacket with a built in hoodie for god’s sake. He looks so good, it kind of makes Stiles want to cry, but that could just be the two hours of sleep talking.

Just as he’s finishing Derek’s drink, Isaac comes out from the back room and takes Stiles’ place at the register. Stiles gives him a grateful smile and takes the freshly made coffee to the waiting area where Derek is standing patiently. 

Derek takes the drink with a smile and puts a five dollar bill in his tip jar. Stiles might actually love him a little bit. Before he can turn to leave, Derek speaks up, “I never got your name.”

Stiles stares with wide eyes for a few moments, but then realizes that a sane person would actually respond to that with a name, “Stiles.”

If Derek is baffled by the name, he doesn’t show it, which just makes Stiles like him more. “Stiles, would it be too cliche to ask you out for coffee. My treat?”

Stiles could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second. “Really?”

Derek gives him another amused look, “Yes.”

Stiles lets out a deep breath, “Wow.”

“Is that a yes?” Derek asks with a grin.

“Definitely,” Stiles answers, a little nervously.

“Great.”

Derek gives him his number on a napkin. They text for a few days before Derek finally takes him out for coffee, anywhere but the Beacon Bean, per Stiles request. Derek pays, and Stiles hates his job just a little bit less.


End file.
